fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryke Blook
Summary Formerly under the pseudonym of "Pregnito", after many years of prejudice by the other heroes of the Association, Ryke Blook took to a mature shift in his heroic career. He now takes the name of Sobriquet. Background Formerly known as Pregnito, Ryke Blook was a joke character within his Heroes Association. Using his uncanny powers for the sake of the people, Pregnito had backlash from whomever he would assist and the prejudice had spread towards the point where the association he was a part of had treated him lesser than who he was. Constant beatings by other heroes, name-calling and exclusion from group investments, Pregnito had quit the association. Several months later, Pregnito had returned home after a days work to find that his wife had been murdered. Losing the only person within his life that had accepted him for who he was made to be, Ryke Blook was near his mark. With the heroes destroying his house in a crossfire between a former villain, Ryke Blook was neglected after the conflict, even with his assistance in defeating the menace, he had become homeless. By 2140, Pregnito was no more and with the neglecting of his powers, his Pregnancy Inducement had become null. From then on, Ryke Blook's took on the new identity of Sobriquet and had practiced to perfect his fighting skill, ultimately making himself a widely known assassin and tactician. During his development, Sobriquet had discovered that his neglecting of his former powers had introduced his branch of Telekinesis, allowing him to do much more than the previous. However, upon his discovery and practice of his abilities, the Heroes Association led out an extermination force against Ryke Blook. And soon enough, Ryke took it upon himself to ensue Civil War. Personality Formerly, Ryke Blook was a caring, enthusiastic and optimistic individual as Pregnito. He would always offer assistance, remain positive and calm during tough situations and be the beacon that everybody would need. However, through much prejudice and unfortunate events within his life, Ryke Blook had become distant, cold and realistic of what reality truly is. Although, at certain times, he still remains the same as he were. For instance, when he paid for the things a young thief had stolen and assisted the thief by buying him food after learning that his thievery was for the sake of his starving family. He also has stated that Sobriquet is simply a more mature version of his former shadow and does not wish to change for the worse. Power and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-A Name: Ryke Blook | Pregnito (Formerly) | Sobriquet (Currently) Origin: Mystery of Pseudonym Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''25 | 30 '''Classification: '''Hero, Human '''Powers and Abilities: 'Pregnancy Inducement, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Intuition. | Telekinesis, Martial Arts Intuition, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Intelligence, Weapon Proficiency, Stealth Tactics 'Attack Potency: Wall level '(Pregnancy Inducement ignores durability, able to smash walls apart with fists.) | 'Multi-City Block level '(Able to lift a large skyscraper with telekinesis. Strikes were calculated to have the force that was able to take out large skyscrapers.) 'Speed: '''At least '''Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic '(Able to keep up with Presto's superhuman flight. Blitzed several of the metahuman heroes in the Civil War at once.) '''Lifting Strength: Peak Human+ | Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class GJ '(Strikes were calculated to have the force to be able to take down buildings. Able to fight against Presto, who can force a building down with a single punch.) 'Durability: Wall level '(As Pregnito, he once used himself as a shield to save a woman from a speeding car.) | '''Multi-City Block level '(Able to take punches from Presto. Withstood against a large building crashing onto him.) 'Stamina: '''Extremely high. (Casually stood back up from being hit by a speeding car.) | Higher than before. 'Range: 'Standard melee range, extended using his rod. Several meters with equipment. '''Standard Equipment: '''Tranquility Staff | Valhalla Suit | Valhalla Eye | Modified M4A1 | Modified P90 | Modified MK23 | Modified M1911 | Tranquility Blade | Explosives (5 HE grenades, 5 Frag grenades, 2 EMP grenades, 2 Red Phosphorus grenades.) 'Intelligence: '''A skilled combatant even before his transition. A trained assassin and master of many forms of martial arts. Is fluent in five languages and was given an IQ test where his score was 172. Able to adapt and perceptively figure a multitude of problems, being able to be two steps ahead of multiple superhumans at once. Can use his environment and make up makeshift weaponry on the spot, like using metal rods to replace his staff or hair spray and a lighter as a flamethrower. He is also extremely observant, able to find a speck of dirt in the slightest of places. He has extraordinary stealth expertise. '''Weaknesses: '''Aside from normal human weaknesses, his suit can be electronically disabled by EMP waves, but this is only temporary. He refuses to kill common criminals. Optimistic and empathetic attitude usually leaves him vulnerable. Notable Attacks/Techniques '''Martial Arts Master Having been trained as an elite assassin, Ryke has mentioned and displayed his mastery of certain martial arts and those he uses the most proficiently. * Aikido: '''A combat art of using throws and wrist-locks to take an opponent down without harm. * '''Boxing: Martial arts which derives from punches and sportsmanship. * Capoeira: A Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance and music. * Judo: Where the objective is to either throw or take-down an opponent to the ground. * Jujutsu: Manipulating the opponent's force against himself rather than confronting it with one's own force. * Karate: A combat art using punches, kicks, as well as elbow and knee strikes. Different styles also teach grappling, locking, restrain and vital point strike techniques. * Kung Fu: Different styles of fighting using kicks, punches, acrobatic moves and weapons. * Tae Kwon Do: Fighting using mostly the feet and legs to strike with different kick attacks. Weapons Master Taking tutelage under masters of weaponry, Ryke had perfected his mastery of different weaponry, especially the select few he uses the most or has mentioned using a lot. * Enhanced Polearm Proficiency via Tranquility Staff * Enhanced Swordsmanship via Tranquility Blade * Enhanced Staff Proficiency via Tranquility Staff * Enhanced Gunmanship via plethora of weapons Master Assassin * Enhanced Assassination Key : Pregnito | Sobriquet Other Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Law Enforcers Category:Sword Users Category:Spear User Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Users Category:Gun Users Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Assassin Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:LeonRaiden's Pages